Goal to Your Heart
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: (AU, Based on experience) Roxas confessed on a night while watching soccer match with his friends. Mainly RokuNami. Sprinkled SoKai, TerQua and RikuShi.


**A/N: This is my first, very first one-shot featuring characters of Kingdom Hearts. And actually, I am a bit reluctant to post this because I am so pessimistic that I will do badly on this story. So I apologize if it's very bad and hope you enjoy it.**

 **This story is an AU and the plot is according to my friend's experience (not mine, sorry) about four/five months ago (however, I altered the time to Christmas Holidays).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all of the characters. But I owned the character Omori.**

Title: Score a Goal to Your Heart

"Rrriiiingggg!" the school bell rang, marking the end of the last day of final Semester exam of Destiny High School. All of the students stood up and rushed for the exit door, taking their bags and question sheets with them. They were cheering, because they had just finished their last exam and finally entered a 3-week Christmas Holiday.

"Ah, finally!" Roxas cheered. "We're free from those cursed papers."

"Right, and now, welcome to the awaited long holiday of Christmas." His friend, Sora said to him.

"Yeah, the long horrid-day." Suddenly a deeper voice was heard from their back. The two boys looked to their back, and see a buff couple, probably at their mid-twenties, walking towards them from the basketball field.

"Oh, c'mon Terra, cheer up! You like long holidays, don't you?" Aqua asked her husband.

"Well, yes, except that I have this hell-like Thesis to work on." Terra grumbled. When they were nearing the classroom, they were greeted by the two boys.

"Hi Mr. Terra! Hi Mrs. Aqua!" Sora greeted them. They were a little flushed hearing the "Mr." and "Mrs." Things from him.

"Oh, come on, Sora, cut that "Mr. and Mrs." Things off, Just call us Terra and Aqua." Aqua giggled.

"Er…okay…" Sora grinned, "So, are you here to pick up your little sister, Aqua?"

"Yes, I'm picking up your beloved Kairi, as usual." Sora blushed a bit hearing Aqua's response. "And, you can also guess that Terra here is also picking up his dear little sister."

"Well, you mean Roxas' Namine." Sora grinned when suddenly he felt a smack on his head. "What do you mean by 'Roxas' Namine'?" Roxas glared at him.

"Oh, cut the act, Roxas. I knew you love her, just admit it. No one's gonna bite you for that, well, except Terra, I think."

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Terra said before everyone except Roxas burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, Namine and I are close, but only as best friends, nothing more. You got it, Sora?"

"Yeah, right." Sora was clearly unconvinced by Roxas's commotion.

Anyway, Terra is Namine's older brother, while Aqua is Kairi's older sister. They have been married for approximately three years. And, although they both already have one child, a two-year-old Omori, they could also be a parents' figure to Namine and Kairi, while at the same time, be a siblings' figure to them.

Sora was Kairi, Roxas, and Namine's classmate, and had dated Kairi for about eight months already while Roxas was Namine's long, childhood friend and Sora' best friend. Roxas, in truth, had known Namine for so long, probably 10 years, and somehow his feelings towards her started to step up. Although it did, he had never had the courage to tell her how he felt about her.

"Roxas, Sora, big bro Terra, big sis Aqua!" suddenly a pair of teenage girl voices was heard and the group saw two almost-identical girls running towards them.

"Oh, hi Namine, hi Kairi!" Aqua greeted.

"Hi, little Omori." The two also cuddled Terra's and Aqua's son, which is carried by Aqua. Aqua grinned on their actions. "How's your test today?" she asked.

"Well, not easy, but not too hard, either." Namine replied. "Well, same as me, and I'm glad that this is over." Kairi said.

"Yeah, finally we can have enough good night's rest and fun. Right, Roxas?"

Roxas didn't answer anything, his eyes were too occupied on a certain someone. "Uh, Roxas?"

"W…What?"

"Do you hear what I say?"

"Uh…sorry…can you repeat again?"

"Hmph." Sora groaned. "I say, we can have enough night's sleep and fun, right?"

"Y…Yes…" Roxas stammered.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" suddenly Namine approached him, showing some care. "Wha…No…no…I'm fine." Roxas replied.

"Really, but you don't seem fine to me. Your face's all red, and…" She placed her right hand onto Roxas's forehead. Of course, Roxas was getting more embarrassed from the touch and his face was heating. "Warm. You might've caught a fever, Roxas. I'll get some medicine for you." Namine said as she ran off.

"No, Namine, you don't have to…" Too bad Namine was nowhere in sight after Roxas said that. "Crap…" he muttered.

"Okay, dare to explain that "fever", Roxas?" Sora asked him as he, Kairi, Terra, and Aqua grinned. "Shut up, Sora." Roxas replied.

Just then, another boy approached the four. "Hello, guys!"

"Oh, hello Riku!" Sora greeted, "How was your test?"

"Well, quite nicely done." Riku replied. It was nothing surprising for Riku since he was one of the smartest people in the class. "Oh, right. Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, have you had any plans for today?"

The group shook their heads. "Well then, what do you say if all of us stay at my house? We can watch today's Barclays Premier League match between Manchester City versus Arsenal together, and well, I also have prepared some drinks and food, just for celebrating the first night of the Christmas Holidays." Riku asked.

"That sounds like a pretty idea." Sora replied.

"I agree with Sora." Roxas also replied.

"If Sora's in, then I'm in." Kairi replied

"Well, although we might be busy with our little family, but a stay and watching soccer together won't hurt, right Terra?" Aqua replied.

"Er, I think so."

"Great, I also have invited Axel, Demyx and Xion to join us. Do you want to invite another person?" Riku asked.

"Well, I think Namine will be happy to join us. Although I know she doesn't like soccer so much. Maybe we can ask her." Aqua replied.

Just after the speech, Namine ran towards the group, with fever pills on her hand. "Well, there she is." Sora said.

"I'm back. And, oh, hello Riku!"

"Hi Namine!" Riku greeted back. "What are those in your hand?"

"Oh, they're fever pills for Roxas. He's caught fever." Namine said.

"Oh really? He doesn't look like a sick people to me." Riku chuckled as Namine lifted her gaze to the spiky brown-haired teen. She was surprised to see Roxas' face wasn't red, and he looked healthy.

"Huh, seriously?" Namine thought. "That was strange enough."

She then approached Roxas, and put her hands again on Roxas's forehead. Roxas was shocked by the sudden touch, and his face uncontrollably reddened and heated again. "N…Namine…"

"See, you're having a fever, Roxas. Here's some medicine." Namine said to him.

"N…No…I…I'm fine Namine, I don't need any of those." Roxas replied. "Then just bring it with you, I don't want to see you sick." Namine blurted.

"Huh? What do you say, Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Eh…I…I…Uh…Nothing." This time, It's Namine whose face reddened, and Roxas, noticing this, let out a little chuckle. "Looks like you also need to take some of this medicine."

The gang laughed, before Riku started up another conversation. "Hey Namine, Kairi, did you want to join us on a nightstay at my house today?"

"Hm? Really? Who's coming?" Namine asked

"Everyone here, plus Axel, Demyx and Xion. What do you think?"

"Mm…What will we do there? I hope it's nothing that includes Alcohols and Drugs.." Namine asked again.

Riku shook his head. "Nah, of course, We will just watch some soccer matches and get ourselves some snacks and soft drinks."

"Well, and I actually might bring some board and card games for tonight, in case of someone who don't like watching soccer matches." Aqua said to the group.

"That's really nice! Well, I'm in!" Namine said.

"Great, I'll see you tonight, guys." Riku said before taking his leave."

The group then went to their separate houses. However, before Roxas could take his leave, Sora stopped him.

"Look, Roxas, Nam's also coming tonight. This is your chance, pal!"

Roxas was a bit confused, "Chance, chance for what?"

 _Oh well, seems like Roxas is not aware of the code_.

"Oh, c'mon. You've known Namine for so long, and you both look inseparable. Why don't you try to make your move tonight?"

"Why should I? I don't like her!" Roxas evaded. However, his face reddened again after that speech.

"Oh, really, your face says the opposite, Rox. You better take the fever pills Namine had given to you." Sora replied, followed by a laugh.

"Shut up!" Roxas glared at his best friend. "C'mon, be a man, Roxas. Be honest, do you love her or not?" Sora asked

Roxas doesn't have any choices. He can lie to everyone but himself. "Okay, fine, Sora, you win. Yes, I love her, I love Namine, is that the answer you want?"

Sora nodded, "That's it, Roxas. Now, you have to express it tonight."

"I don't know, Sora. I will have to think some more times. You will see my decision tonight." Roxas replied.

"Very well then, see you tonight." Sora said before leaving.

After watching Sora leave, Roxas also walked slowly towards his house. He's getting so nervous on the stuff Sora had said to him. Apparently, as he thought about it, the thought about Namine also appeared at the same time, making a tense beat on his chest.

"I have no choice, I can't stand it anymore." He said to himself, as his walk became a bit fast-paced.

-Later that Evening-

Riku was final-checking for the night-stay. He had put some sweet cookies and cakes baked by his beloved Xion, two dozens of Sea-Salt ice cream ( _Damn too many, don't you think?_ ) on his large freezer, fruit punch and soda on his refrigerator, and many more. Apparently Xion helped him by setting the cookies on the table, setting up the living room, and cleaning the living room. At half past seven, they finally finished.

"Man, that's tiring work done. Thank you for helping me, Xion." Riku said to his girlfriend.

"You're welcome, Riku." Xion replied, and the two shared a quick peck before somebody rang the doorbell. "Here they come!" Riku grinned.

"Oh, Riku, can I use your bathroom? I need to wash up after those tiring work." Xion asked. "Sure." Riku replied as he approached the front door.

He opened the door to see Axel and Demyx had waited in front. "Come on in, guys."

"All right, thanks buddy," Demyx replied.

"Whoa, what a nice and tidy house you got here, pal. You should keep it like this. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he accidentally activated his wrath and burned a little of the carpet. Luckily Demyx came to the rescue by his water notes."

"Fyuh, that did it, thank you so much, Dem." Riku thanked him. "No problem." Demyx replied. "Anyway, where are the others?"

"Oh, Xion's taking a bath right now, while the others…" Riku then heard the doorbell rang, followed by a series of knocks. "That should be them." He said as he approached the front door. He opened the door to see Sora, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, little Omori, Roxas, and Namine standing in front of the house. "Hiya everyone, come on in."

Just after they came in, Xion had just finished taking a bath and getting dressed. She then joined the others on the living room. "Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Xion, er, where did you come from?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I've just taken a bath at Riku's bathroom. The preparation of tonight is very tiring, you know."

"Oh, right, of course." Sora replied. "Oh, and can we take this cookies and cakes?"

"Sure thing, it's for y'all, anyway." Riku replied. "Oh, Xion, could you help me bringing out the ice-cream and the drinks?"

"Sure, honey." Xion replied, which earned an "Aww" from the others. Riku blushed a little, then together they brought out the punch and soft drinks from the refrigerator, and the sea-salt ice-cream from the freezer.

"Whoa, that's a lot of ice cream, Riku." Roxas said.

"Yes, I think that's enough to extinguish all of Axel's flames." Demyx joked.

"Shut up, Demyx." Axel replied.

"Hey, while waiting for the soccer match, how about some games? I've brought some playing cards and board games here."

"Well, okay, let's go, then." Riku replied.

And the group went to play their favorite games. Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel are playing Monopoly, while Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Namine are playing Big Two(1). Demyx was watching some musical dramas, while Xion was reading a novel.

Just as when the clock struck 11 PM, Riku switched the TV channel to the sports channel, and the boys, except Terra, went to watch the soccer match. Everyone was sitting on the floor. Terra was stuck on his laptop, trying to finish his Thesis ( _which sadly can't be done in just a night)_ , while Kairi, Aqua, and Namine had some chit-chat.

"Uh, I'll go to the toilet." Namine said to them, and left for the bathroom. After that, Namine unexpectedly joined the boys, who were watching the soccer match on the living room. She chose to sit beside Roxas. Roxas, seeing Namine sat beside him, was surprised and blushed uncontrollably. 'There she is, sitting beside me…" Roxas thought.

"Roxas, is something wrong?" Namine asked.

"Uh…no…Nothing's wrong." Roxas replied.

"You're heating again, Roxas. You should sit on the sofa." Namine offered.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Please, Roxas, you will get sicker if you sat on the cold floor. Here, let me help you." Namine said as she held Roxas' left arm, trying to pull him up.

Roxas sighed, and moved himself to the sofa, along with Namine. Apparently there's a blanket nearby, and Namine used it to cover Roxas' body. "There, that should make you feel better, Roxas."

Roxas was too flushed to say anything. He looked at Namine, which is sitting beside him, and noticed that her face almost looked like a tomato. He smiled, scooted closer to her, and shared his blanket with her.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Your face is also heating. You should take a rest, Nams." Roxas replied.

"Nams?" she thought. She however didn't bother to ask about the nickname.

There's a long, awkward silence on both of them. Roxas, feeling uncomfortable, tried to break the silence. "It's now or never," he thought.

He looked at his side, realizing that Namine was also silently looking at him. "Namine." He called.

"Oh, w…what is it, Roxas?"

Roxas gently took her hand, much to Namine's surprise, and locked their eyes

"I…I have something to tell you."

Namine was shocked, nervous on what he's going to tell. She just nodded and let him talk everything he wanted to.

"For years, I was very happy to have you as my friend. Best friend, to be honest. You were always there for me, you always helped me every time I needed help. To be honest, I can't stop thinking if you are alright or not every day. I…"

Namine interrupted, and a smile was formed on her face. "You know, Roxas, I did felt the same. I, too, was very happy to have you as my friend. You're my place of comfort everytime I felt uncomfortable. You are a very, very nice friend to me."

Roxas face was changed into a little frown. "A very…very nice friend? I felt like I was friend-zoned." Roxas thought. "But, I suppose I can't turn back now, I have to tell her what I want to tell." He continued thinking.

"Well, I see, Namine. But, I just felt like, right now, I can't see you as my friend anymore. I…"

Namine was utterly surprised. "W…What?" She was so shocked to hear that and tried to go away. But Roxas stopped her.

"Don't get me wrong, Namine. I don't mean that. It's just…just…" Roxas suddenly felt at a loss of words.

"Just?"

"I feel like, to be honest, I want us to be more than just friends, or best friends. I'm not sure how to say it properly, but, I…"

"Roxas…"

"I…like you, more than just friends. I think I've fallen for you for long, but I'm such a coward that I didn't tell you at those times, I…"

Namine stopped him, unexpectedly pressed her lips towards him. Roxas was utterly shocked, but felt like a weight has been lifted off him as he kissed her back. When they parted, Namine started to talk.

"Roxas, I've also liked…no, much more than that, I loved you, more than just friends, although I always tried to cover it up, much to the embarrassment every time I'm near you. I never thought that finally I found out that we had the same feelings towards each other." Namine said. Tears dotted on her eyes.

Both teenagers started to lean again for another passionate moment, when suddenly,

"GOAAALLL!" the boys screamed after one goal was made by Arsenal at the TV. The couple was shocked, not only because of the scream, but also due to the fact that Axel stripped them off the blanket, with some boys and, unexpectedly, Kairi and Aqua looking at them. Sora approached his friend, and offered a handshake.

"Congratulations, Roxas, you've scored a goal."

 **Finally, I'm done! This story probably might be the worst Kingdom Hearts fanfiction you will ever read. I always felt I've done badly, due to the fact that I'm not very good at story-writing, although I'm interested in it. But, I will always do the best I can do, and try to improve my writing. Please read and leave a review. Constructive reviews and non-flame critics are appreciated, and flames are prohibited.**

 **Fact:**

 **1\. I actually wanted to make this a SoKai, but I felt that RokuNami fits better for this story.**

 **2\. The "kiss scene" is actually just an intimate hand-holding and hug by my friend and his friend, now GF. However, it's already an ultimate proof and the gossip was spread like a wildfire in my campus. (After that scandal, the two was getting closer and closer, much to their friends' fascination)**

 **(1) Big Two is a card game. In my country, sometimes called "Cap Sa, or Poker (but not the ones with money bets.). If you want to know how to play it, you can ask me by PM, because it will take long to explain.**

 **Once again, please Read and Review. Constructive reviews and non-flame critics are appreciated, while Flames are prohibited.**

 **That's all, and** **再见** **(See you)**

 **-erikfinnvladimir-**


End file.
